


I Bless the Gays Out on Baker Street

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Obsessive Reading of Fanfic, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Gonna take some time to read about Johnlock in love.





	I Bless the Gays Out on Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotshoe_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshoe_again/gifts), [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts), [Esbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Africa" by Toto.

I read the fics long into the night  
Or listen to the whispers of a quiet podfic story  
Sherlock and John are burning bright  
Their love affair reflected on my screen in all its glory  
  
I stop to get myself a snack  
Hoping to find some old forgotten interests outside fandom  
But then the stories lure me back —  
“Hurry, girl, we’re waiting here for you!”   
  
It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from fic  
There’s something like a hundred tabs or more on which I click  
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
Gonna take some time to read about Johnlock in love  
  
A wild John cries out in the night  
As Sherlock kisses him until he’s begging for some sweet release  
I know that I must do what’s right  
Read until my eyes are burning like this love that will not ever cease  
  
My friends all think that I’m insane  
Frightened of this thing that I’ve become  
  
It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from fic  
There’s something like a hundred tabs or more on which I click  
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
Gonna take some time to read about Johnlock in love  
  
Hurry, girl, it’s waiting there for you!  
  
It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from fic  
There’s something like a hundred tabs or more on which I click  
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
I bless the gays   
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
I bless the gays out on Baker Street  
Gonna take some time to read about Johnlock in love

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna take a lot to make me stop writing songs  
> There's something like a hundred tunes or more to sing along  
> I bless the readers who click kudos  
> If you take some time to leave a comment I'll love you


End file.
